The embodiments herein generally relate to installation tools for paneling.
Paneling, and specifically upholstery paneling for interior components of vehicles and other structures, may require precise placement during installation in order to align a panel with the attachment mechanism that holds or retains the upholstery to the structure. Traditionally, markers and/or indicators are provided at or about the location adjacent to where an attachment or retention may be made. For example, masking tape may be placed below the location of an attachment or retention mechanism where a vertical panel may be attached to a wall or other similar structure. The masking tape may be marked to indicate how high from the tape an attachment mechanism is located, thus providing a technician with an approximate location of where to drill a hole through the panel to provide a complete attachment mechanism, e.g., a hole for a screw or other fastener to pass through and attach to a structure. Those of skill in the art will appreciate that this process may be inaccurate and/or time consuming.